The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Electrical systems rely heavily on connections of electrical assemblies to one another. This need is generally met with permanent, especially non-detachable mechanical and/or electrical connections such as those produced by soldering or welding, or with complex detachable connections. These connections, which can only be disconnected with difficulty, include screwed joints or plugs that typically contain a safeguard against unintentional opening.
The solution shown for an electricity meter in WO 2002/007264 A1 does permit the transfer of large currents and reduces the material required for conductors. However, this configuration can only be detached with great effort.
It has also been common practice up to now to connect two units or cells in batteries by screwing them together. However, this connection is expensive and complicated to produce.
Now, if in the operation of the electrical system it becomes necessary for the electrical connection between the assemblies (e.g., between the cells of a battery) to open quickly and autonomously, as is the case in a motor vehicle collision, for example, then the difficult-to-release connections become an obstacle.